American football can be a very dangerous sport for its players. Players continue to get bigger and stronger, and the speed of play continues to increase. Players commonly suffer injures. In fact, currently, the average career of a player in the National Football League (NFL) is just over 4 years. Furthermore, head injuries are common. Current helmet designs are not adequately protecting the players. There is a need for improved football helmet designs that better protect players. However, not only related to sporting events like football or even baseball or hockey, impact to induce brain injuries can occur from motorcycle, bicycle, car crashes, and military strikes.